mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Gleaner of the Tangletwigs
"It's all Padra's fault, isn't it?" -Gleaner Gleaner was a female squirrel from Anemone Wood, the loyal servant of Lady Aspen, and former best friend of Crackle. Her family belonged to the group opposed to Queen Cedar. History ''Urchin of the Riding Stars Gleaner, along with her best friend Crackle, often bully the young Urchin. When Urchin is asked to become Captain Crispin's page, she and Crackle are incredibly envious of him. Later, Aspen invites Gleaner to be her servant, and it is noted that Gleaner feels that she is finally equal to Urchin. When Lady Aspen falls from the Tower, Gleaner fetches her the medicine the squirrel Lady had previously given to Queen Spindle. Gleaner, unaware that the medicine is poisoned, forces her Lady to take it, unknowingly killing Aspen. Crispin and Padra were aware of this, though have never told Gleaner the truth. Gleaner subsequently blames Lady Aspen's death on Captain Padra, who she usually relied on as a scapegoat. Even though Lady Aspen had been very involved in Husk's plot, Gleaner had felt that her mistress could do no wrong. She takes great care of her grave. Urchin and the Heartstone Gleaner is questioned by Needle and Sepia, who find out that the Heartstone Lady Aspen was holding was the fake she had just made. Gleaner believes it Lady Aspen to be the Queen of Mistmantle, not knowing that Brother Fir had realized the Heartstone Lady Aspen had at the time was a fake. Gleaner becomes furious when Sepia and Needle tell her that Lord Treeth was imprisoned in Aspen's old room, as she knew he was breaking everything inside. Gleaner later helps to fight him when he attempts to kill Crispin. The Heir of Mistmantle Gleaner often visits Aspen's grave with flowers. One night she sees what she believes to be Captin Husk and tells her family, inciting rumours of a returned Husk. At the ceremony, when Fingal, Crackle and Scatter get flowers, Gleaner announces to Crispin that she doesn't like Cedar and that Cedar doesn't belong on Mistmantle. Crispin takes this in stride, however, and explains why Queen Cedar is a good Queen of Mistmantle, dispelling the rumours that Queen Cedar had something to do with the Fouldrought epidemic and even Princess Catkin's disappearance. Urchin and the Raven War'' Gleaner continues to tend Lady Aspen's grave. She places netting over it to defend it from the invading ravens, and later attacks the Silver Prince when he tries to take her mistress' silver bracelet, getting severely injured in the process. Gleaner is saved by Queen Cedar after the raven attack, but remains very weak and unable to walk. At the end of the Raven War, Fingal comes to her while she is recovering to give her flowers and kisses her for her achievement. Fingal had promised to kiss the one who killed the Silver Prince. After the otter leaves, Gleaner blushes and begins to let go of her hates and becomes a much more pleasant squirrel. However, Gleaner still thinks that Queen Cedar is not as beautiful as Aspen, but concedes that she is a good healer. Personality When first introduced, Gleaner was rather scornful towards Urchin and Needle during their time in Anemone Wood. When she learned that Urchin was going to be a page, she became rather bitter and envious towards him. Under the service of Lady Aspen, Gleaner was incredibly devoted, believing that Aspen could do no wrong. She also thought herself incredibly important, putting the other Tower animals, along with her old friend Crackle, beneath her. She also had very high thoughts for herself, becoming incredibly upset when Captain Husk yelled at her for asking a question, pushing her to tears. After Captain Husk and Lady Aspen's plans to overthrow the king were revealed, Gleaner refused to be believe any of it, firmly stating that Aspen was innocent and still could do no wrong. She was devastated at the death of Aspen and made her a small grave in the Tangletwigs where she kept her silver bracelet polished and also placed a roughly, hand-carved crown. She visits the grave often, though after being injured by ravens she is unable to walk to the grave in the Tangletwigs anymore. Category:Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Females Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Tower Characters Category:Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Husk Followers